a helping hand
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: AU for the season 2 finale. after being attacked by the cheif callys recovering in life station, as she sleeps someones sitting by her bed, who is it? what wwill happen when cally wakes up? read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Cally and Helo fic**

Title:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, exept for any you don't realise.

Rating:

Pairing: Helo/Cally

Summary: AU. in laying down your burdens part 2 we were never told that tyrol was actually the father of cally's baby, well iam giving an alternate to that.

Set during the year between the episodes.

After being attacked by tyrol someone offers cally some support and comfort whilst she tries to come to terms with whats happened.

Starts of as friendship but feelings soon develop between these two people, who are both hurting.

Cally's unconscious in the life station after being attacked by tyrol.

Sitting by her bed at this moment, is someone who cally wouldn't expect to find when she wakes, he is sitting quietly doing some paperwork while waiting for the young specialist to wake up.

He looks over at her every couple of minutes to make sure she is okay.

Cally starts to come round, and as she blinks and tries to clear the haze from her eyes she turns to her left and see's someone sitting by her bed, but what surprises her is who it is.

"Sir…"cally croaks out looking at the person

"Hay… how you feeling? You in any pain?" he asks

Cally tries to move and her head and ribs both scream in pain. Cally winces and her companion notices "ill get the doc, he'll give you some drugs to help" he says getting up.

Before he leaves to get the doc he gently squeezes her hand.

"Ill be back in a minute cally" he says gently

"Okay…LT"

"Cally…you know my name, neither of us are at work, will you please use it" he says to her, while smiling widely.

"Okay, sorry…Helo" she says cracking a smile.

Helo goes and gets doc cottle who comes back with some painkillers.

"Ahhh young lady, I hear your in pain, lets sort that out shall we" the doc says adding the meds to cally's I.V.

"Thanks doc" cally says settling back down on to the pillow once they've sat her up.

"Your welcome sweetheart, now ill leave you in the LT capable hands" he said as he left cally and helo alone.

"So… helo what are you doing here?" cally asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"well after we'd all heard what had happened, we all made sure you always had one of us with you, but after a few days of sitting with you people stopped, except me, I kind of wanted to stay, I didn't want you to wake up in here alone after what happened" helo said to cally

"Wow…thank you, it means a lot to me, that you wanted to stay, iam glad you were here when I woke up, it sucks waking up alone"

"Hay, ill stay as long as you want me to cally" helo says squeezing cally's hand.

He doesn't let go afterwards and they spent he next few hours helo catching cally up on all that happened while she's been asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cally and Helo fic**

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later and Cally is being released from life station, and Helo is sitting waiting with her for Doc Cottle to come and tell her she can go.

"God, whats taking so long" Cally moans sitting next to Helo on the bed.

Helo laughs and looks at Cally who is itching to get out of life station after being stuck there for 2 weeks.

"Calm down, he'll be here as soon as he is finished Cal" Helo said with an arm draped over Cally's shoulders. Cally looks up at one of her closest friends, in the last few weeks Cally and Helo had become really close, he had been helping her through everything that happened, and vice versa.

A lot of people had been wondering if those feelings had changed from just friendship to something a bit more romantic.

Although Cally and Helo care a lot about each other, neither has actually admitted how they feel.

"I just wanna get back to my own bunk Karl, and take a god damned shower" Cally said resting her head on Helo's shoulder.

Helo slipped his arm down so it was wrapped around Cally's waist; he was absentmindedly drawing patterns on the bit of skin that was showing where her tanks didn't meet her sweats.

"Right young lady, you can go, but I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks, no over doing it, your on light duty for 4 weeks while those ribs heal properly, okay?" Doc Cottle asked her.

"Got it doc, thanks" Cally said getting down from the bed with Helo's help.

"You're welcome, look after her LT" Cottle said to Helo, who nodded as he walked out next to Cally.

As they walked down an empty corridor towards Cally's new quarters, that the admiral had arranged for her, as the doc had said she would need peace and quiet for a few weeks while her head healed as well as her ribs, so Cally had a quarters to herself, well nearly, she wasn't to be left alone, to Helo had volunteered to stay with her as long as she needed him too.

They walked into their quarters, it was quite large, had a bedroom of to the side, a living room, and a bathroom and small kitchen.

Cally looked in the bathroom "yes, no sharing showers with 100 other people' Cally said looking at their own private shower.

"You should see the size of this bed" Helo called from the bedroom, Cally followed his voice and came in to see Helo sprawled out on a large double bed.

"Holy frak, I haven't seen a double bed since I left home 3 years ago" Cally said falling down next to Helo.

"I know what you mean" Helo said lying on his side looking over at Cally

Cally looked over at him, he had a small smile on his lips "what" she said

"Nothing" Helo said trying to get the smile off his face, but having no luck

"Karl Agathon you tell me what you're smiling about, or you don't get to sleep in this very large, very comfy bed" Cally giggled.

"You wouldn't" he said

"Oh yes I would, now spill Agathon" she said with mischief in her eyes.

He leaned across as though to whisper in her ear, but at the last minute he leant down and kissed her.

Cally laid there in shock, but with a smile on her lips, she looked over at Helo to see him grinning at her.

They locked eyes for a few minutes, then Helo leaned in again and this time they kissed each other, rather then just the quick kiss he had planted on Cally's lips.

They continued to explore each others mouths for the next 10 minutes, taking the time to memorize everything about the others mouth.

After they had both pulled away, they just laid there, Cally with her head tucked under Helo's chin, and her arm across his stomach, and Helo with one arm in Cally's hair gently stroking it and the other resting on her hip, playing with the skin there.

Cally yawned, it had been an exhausting day and she was really tired.

"Sleep, ill still be here when you wake baby" he said gently stroking her hair

"Mmm okay, night Karl" she said snuggling into his arms

"Night Cal, sweet dreams princess" he said kissing the top of her head.

And they both drifted of to sleep, wrapped in the others arms, content to just be.


	3. Chapter 3

Cally and Helo fic

Chapter 3

The next morning Helo woke up before Cally, who was blissfully asleep, curled up in his arms, with her head resting on his chest and her arm across his waist.

Helo tightened his arms around Cally and kissed the top of her head and was content to just lye there watching Cally sleep.

About half an hour later Cally started to stir, she stretched in Helo's arms then looked up at him, realising she hadn't dreamt what had happened the night before.

She looked up at him nervously not sure what they where going to do next.

As she bit her bottom lip, Helo realised that Cally was nervous about what would happen between them next. Or more likely she didn't know how he felt after a nights sleep.

Helo moved a hand from round her waist up to the side of her neck, and he leant down and kissed her, when Cally realised Helo didn't have any regrets about the night before she forgot all of her insecurities and melted into Helo's mouth.

"Mmm…Helo" she moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss

"Cally" Helo moaned as he moved to Cally's neck and continued to kiss her.

As they where kissing Cally pulled on his tanks, running her hands up his stomach, running her nails over his skin, causing Helo to groan at the feeling.

He stopped kissing her neck to remove his tanks so Cally could have all the access she wanted, as Helo removed his tanks Cally pulled hers over her head dropping them on the floor to reveal her pink sports bra. Then they where back kissing and exploring each others bodies, Helo ran his hands up and down Cally's hips and stomach "gods…Helo, don't stop" Cally said as Helo started to kiss his way down her stomach.

Once he reached her pierced belly button he swirled his tongue around it causing Cally to arch her back "Helo" she moaned as he kissed his way thurther down her stomach, until he reached the tops of her sweats.

He looked up at Cally as to ask permission

"You even think about stopping ill kill you…slowly" Cally said breathlessly.

Helo chuckled into her stomach as he kissed all over it, then he gently moved her sweats down, and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, to reveal a pair of pink shorts that matched the sports bra.

"Hmmm, someone's not wearing regulation underwear!" Helo said

"Are you complaining" Cally said from under Helo

"Definitely not" Helo said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Cally pulled him up and kissed him with so much passion.

Cally could already feel how hard Helo was and it was turning her on no end to realise she was the reason for it.

Helo carried on his exploration of cally's body, kissing his way back down her body, and when he reached her shorts he slowly moved them down and kissed his way back up cally's legs, and when he reached the top of her thighs his tongue darted out against Cally's already sensitive clit, as he begins to lick and suck on it, Cally arched her back "Gods… Helo" she groaned out at the feeling.

She could already feel her orgasm building in her lower back, as Helo continued to work his magic on her.

"Helo" cally moaned, Helo looked up at Cally, he saw the look in her eyes that told him what she needed.

He pushed his own boxers down and off and crawled back up Cally's body kissing various parts as he went. He positioned himself on Cally who hooked her legs over his hips and in one slow thrust he entered her they both moaned at the feeling.

They started off slow and sensual until they both had to move faster at the feeling of their approaching orgasms where causing them both.

"frak…gods…Helo" Cally moaned out rather loudly as her orgasm hit her, and as she clenched around Helo it caused his orgasm to hit, and he thrust one last time into Cally spilling himself into her.

Afterwards they lay in each others arms both trying hard to regain their breathing.

"Gods…that was…wow" Cally said once she could breathe again properly.

"Yeah, ill second that baby" Helo said kissing her forehead, and wrapping his arms even tighter around her still naked body. They lay entangled in the sheets on the bed, and decided that what they felt for each other was worth pursuing.

"So where really gonna do this" Helo said

"Yeah… looks like we are" Cally said leaning on Helo's chest looking into his face, she leaned up and kissed him.

Their kiss sealed their decision that they where now dating.


	4. Chapter 4

Cally and Helo fiction

Chapter 4

Cally and Helo have been dating, under the radar from everyone for 3 months now.

They have both arranged their off time so it falls on the same few days, as they want to get away for a couple of days so they can spend some time on their own on cloud 9.

Cally's packing her bag ready to get the shuttle over to cloud 9.

"Cally Doc Cottle wants to see you" Seelix says as she enters their bunkroom

"Okay ill go over now, I don't have to get my shuttle for another 30 minutes"

"Okay…hay have a great time on cloud 9, you lucky cow" Seelix says to her friend

"oh I will' Cally says grinning as she walks out he door with her bag and heads down to the life station, as she walks past the pilots bunks she peers in and Helo's stuffing some clothes into his pack, and he's alone so she sneaks up on him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, hay baby, you okay?" he asks turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I just gotta go see the doc quickly though babe, before we can go" she says looking up into his eyes.

"Okay, hay you want me to come?" he asks a she plays with a piece of hair where his hand is resting on her neck.

"Yeah okay, seeing as the docs the only one who knows about us" Cally said.

Helo grabbed his pack and they walked down to the life station

"Hay doc, you wanted to see me?" Cally said walking in.

"Ahhh Specialist…LT, iam glad you both came, seen as this affects both of you"

"Whats going on doc?" Helo asks

"It seems the last batch of birth control injections you had where faulty, so they didn't work,

It seems you guys are pregnant" the doc said

Helo and Cally looked at each other then the doc

"Are you sure?" Cally asked

"Positive I ran the tests 3 times myself"

"Oh my gods… Helo what are we going to do?"

"Hay, calm down baby, do you want children?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want them with me?"

"Helo, you know I do, I love you"

"well then, we will be okay, ill admit its earlier then we wanted, but its happened, which means its meant to be Cally" Helo said with his hands on either side of Cally's face.

"So you're okay with this?" Cally asked

"baby…I love you too, and I couldn't think of anyone else I want more to be the mother of all my children, now we just have to go public, we'd better go tell the old man first, before we head to cloud 9, I don't want this to hang over us while were down there" Helo said wrapping his arms around Cally.

"So were really gonna do this" Cally says grinning at Helo.

"Yeah… we are" Helo says then kisses her.

"Well then, ill see you both when you get back for your first anti-natal appointment" the doc said smiling at the young couple.

"Thanks doc" Cally said smiling

"Yeah, thanks doc" Helo said shaking the docs hand.

Cally and Helo headed to the CIC to speak to the old man, and to deliver the report about Cally on behalf of the doc.

"LT, specialist, what can we do for you" the old man asked

"Sir can we speak to you please" Cally said nervously

"Of course you may, follow me, colonel you have CIC" Adama said to Tigh.

Cally and Helo followed the old man to his quarters/office.

"What can I do for you both?" he asked

"Well we wanted to tell you some news we just received first sir, and to deliver the report for the doc" Cally said handing Admiral Adama the report.

"so, what is your news?' he asked them, Cally and Helo looked at eachother.

"Sir, me and Cally have been dating for about 3 months now, but we just received some news, we are having a baby" Helo said.

Adama sat and looked at them, they where both very obviously nervous, but they both looked very much in love and very happy about their news, judging from the smiles on both of their faces.

"Congratulations…now I know you both have the next 3 days off, and are going to cloud 9, when you get back I will have a family quarters ready for you both, therese no sense in you staying in bunks till the baby is born, its very obvious you are in love and I don't want to keep you apart, iam very happy for you both… LT make sure you take care of cally" the old mans said grinning at the young couple.

"I will sir and thank you" Helo said shaking William Adama's hand

"Your welcome, son" he said

"Thanks sir" Cally said whilst hugging him.

"Take care of that little one Cally, and yourself, no over doing it okay"

"Yes sir" Cally said looking down at her belly.

"Dismissed, have a good trip" he said

Cally and Helo headed to the deck, and to the shuttle that was taking people to cloud 9.

They walked on deck and onto the shuttle, a few other couples who neither knew, where already on there, so Cally and Helo sat down at he back.

They sat talking quietly and holding hands all the way over to cloud 9, and once they docked they headed to their room to change and put their gear in.

Once they had changed they headed down to get some food, Cally was really hungry.

They walked through the gardens to the bar hand in hand, laughing and being a couple in love.

As they entered the bar Helo pulled Cally to him and kissed her

"What was that for?" Cally asked giggling

"Because I love you, and because of that little one in here" Helo said putting his hand on Cally's belly.

Cally snuggled into the arm that was around her.

Over sitting at a table was a largish group of people, all from galactica.

Boomer,Chief,Starbuck,Apollo,Kat,Hotdog,Racetrack,Crash,Seelix,Jammer and a few other deck crew where also having a 3 day break.

Boomer saw Helo and Cally walk in then saw Helo kiss cally, she saw Cally giggle and ask him something and Helo told her something then rested his hand on Cally's stomach and she snuggled into his arm.

Boomer smiled widely at them ,it was very obvious to her that Helo and Cally where dating ,and very much in love. And judging by what Helo was doing now… 'no way, omg she is' Sharon thought to herself as she saw Helo rub her stomach then Cally put her hand over Helo's and lean up and kiss him.

Sharon continued to smile.

"Hay little one in here, iam your daddy, and I know your really tiny still but I cant wait to meet you" Helo said

Cally put her hand over Helo's then reach up and kiss him "that's so sweet baby" she whispered to him.

When they broke apart Cally looked around and noticed the gang, and Sharon grinning at her and Helo

"Crap, looks like were going public sooner then we thought" she said to Helo, who looked over to where she was talking about, he saw Boomer grinning at them and waved.

"Looks like we are, but hay i love you so much i want the whole place to know it" he said.

And he leaned in and kissed her again except this time very passionately.

Meanwhile Sharon wasn't the only one who had noticed them, Kara, Chief, and Lee and all noticed them kissing.

"OMG! Did you know Boomer?" Kara asked.

"Well I saw them walk in and he stopped her and kissed her then they chatted them he kissed her again"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Jammer asked

"Turn around and you'll see" the chief said smiling at helo and cally who where still kissing.

So Jammer.Seelix, Kat, Hotdog, Racetrack, and Crash all turned around and saw Helo and Cally just finish their little make-out session.

"Frak, when did that happen? How come none of us saw this?" Seelix said grinning at her friend.

"Like you two, they are obviously good at hiding it" Crash said to Boomer and the Chief.

Cally and Helo walked over laughing and talking and Helo had a hand over Cally's stomach, and when he moved it Sharon could see a small bump in Cally's abdomen.

"Hay guys" Cally said

"Hay"Helo said

A chorus of 'hi' and 'hay' came from everyone around the table.

"So how long has this been going on?" Starbuck asked grinning her trademark Starbuck grin at the happy couple.

"3 months ago" Helo said

"3 months, how the hell did you guys manage to hide it for 3 months from us all" Kat asked

"Pure luck" Cally giggled.

Sharon looked at Cally grinning then glanced down then looked at her again and gave her a look that says 'well…are you?' Cally nodded and Sharon squealed and got up and hugged them both before anyone knew what was going on.

"What the hell was that for?" Helo asked not catching on.

"Your gonna be a daddy Helo" Sharon and Cally both said.

"Ohhh" Helo said braking out in a wide smile looking at Cally and putting his hand on her stomach.

Everyone congratulated them, and then came the questions…

"How? I thought you where on the injection, like the rest of us?" Seelix asked

"I was, but the Doc said that the one he gave me that time was faulty and didn't work"

"OMG!" all the girls said

"How far along are you?" Crash asked

"11 weeks" Helo said

"Are you guys moving out of bunks then?" Hotdog asked

"Yeah, the old mans setting us up our own room" Cally said

"He knows?" both Kara and Lee said

"Yeah we told him before we came down here" Helo said

"How'd he take it?" Chief asked

"Really well, he was… thrilled, I think he wants grandchildren you too" Cally said nudging Kara.

"Not frakking yet, he aint" Kara said giggling

Everyone laughed at that comment.

The gang spent the rest of the day just hanging out, and agreed to meet up the next day to go to the pool that was on cloud 9, it was an outside pool, almost like a beach, it had sand and everything, except no sea, just a very large pool.

They all went back to their rooms.

In Cally and Helo's room they where relaxing in a nice bubble bath, Cally was sitting resting against Helo's chest and a hand on one of his legs the other was resting on her little bump.

"I love you Karl" she said

"I love you too baby, you have no idea just how much I love you" he said

"I think I do" Cally said laughing.

"I can't believe were having a baby Cally" Helo said as he ran his fingers across her belly.

"I know it's so unreal, a few months ago, we where just friends… and now were having a baby" Cally said. She looked up at Helo and wrapped her hand behind his head and pulled him down until their lips meet in a delicate kiss.

Then she snuggled back into his arms, and they continued to just relax in the candle light.


End file.
